It All Started With A Haiku
by Apollo's Best Friend
Summary: Normally, I wouldn't write something like this...but this is a special occasion. Apollo visits Daphne, seeking for the haiku she promised her. One thing led to another, and before they knew it, Daphne had lost her virginity. Fem!Percy. Daphne(Fem!Percy)/Apollo LEMONS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ


**Disclaimer:**

**Percy: JUST SAY IT ALREADY!**

**Annabeth: Seaweed Brain is right, ******(nobody knows my name)**

**Percy: JUST SAY THE DISCLAIMER, CHLOE(Going with the name Chloe, for now)**

**Me: HEY! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY MY NAME!**

**Percy: JUST SAY THE STUPID EFFIN' DISCLAIMER**

**Me: (looks around-coast is clear. Gives Percy the birdie.) Fine. I own nothing. Happy, Kelp Head?**

**Percy: Nope, and what will this story be about?**

**Me: Apollo demanding a haiku from the female version of you.**

**Annabeth: (splutters) Female?**

**Percy: (gulps)**

**Me: (grins manically) Yup!**

* * *

**I was bored, don't blame me!**

* * *

**It All Started With A Haiku**

**A**

**Little**

**Story**

**About**

**The**

**Love**

**Between**

**The Sea's Daughter**

**and**

**The Sun God**

* * *

Daphne Hyacinth Jackson yawned as she woke up, due to heavy prods to her ribs, on Apollo's part.

"Go away." Daphne muttered, slapping Apollo's hand, snuggling into the blankets.

"No." The God of the Sun chuckled.

"Why not?" Daphne yawned, shudders traveling up her spine.

"Where's the haiku?" Apollo demanded quietly. Daphne sat up straight, cursing under her breath.

"Go away." Daphne growled, her eyes closing sleepily.

"I want my haiku, though." Apollo pouted childishly.

"Fine.

_I got help from Fred,_

_And helped save the moon goddess,_

_Can you please leave, now?_" Daphne recited, rolling her eyes. Apollo frowned.

"I have to punish you, that was a terrible haiku." Apollo threatened playfully. Sunlight filtered through the window of Daphne's apartment, as she ducked under the covers again.

"Go away." Daphne muttered, her eyes closing on their own accord. Frowning playfully, Apollo tickled Daphne. Daphne laughed, squirming under the covers. Apollo repeatedly poked Daphne's sides. Daphne rolled away from Apollo, falling off the bed.

"Ow..." She muttered as her head collided with the stool. Apollo ran over to her.

"My head hurts..." Daphne whispered, cradling her injured head. Apollo kissed her tears away, healing Daphne as he did.

"Are you okay, Daphne?" Apollo asked softly. Daphne nodded, her mind elsewhere. Apollo smiled. Daphne's full pink lips were just centimeters from his. Apollo leaned forwards, kissing Daphne. The daughter of Poseidon parted her lips slightly, allowing Apollo to deepen the kiss. Apollo's lips traveled down Daphne's neck, before he stopped at one point, sucking at Daphne's neck softly. Daphne moaned, bucking her hips against his legs. Apollo threw the blanket onto the floor and pushed Daphne against the mattress, his eyes full of lust and love.

Daphne shivered at the coldness of her bedroom, fully conscious that she was only dressed in a sea green bra with matching panties. Daphne moaned again as Apollo kissed her, slowly unlatching Daphne's bra, exposing her C-cup breasts to the air. Apollo threw Daphne's bra across the room, his eyes roaming down Daphne's body hungrily.

The Heroine of Olympus instinctively covered her chest, blushing heavily in embarrassment. Apollo grabbed her arms tightly.

"Do not hide yourself from me, princess, as you are beautiful." Apollo whispered into Daphne's ear, licking her earlobe. Daphne giggled as Apollo blew into her ear softly.

"Take me, please." Daphne begged, her eyes sparkling with lust.

"As you wish, my princess." Apollo smirked, hooking his thumbs into Daphne's panties and sliding them off of the Sea Princess' legs. Daphne kicked her panties off of her ankles and spread her body into an X shape. Apollo moved between Daphne's long legs, fingering her pussy slowly, before sliding a finger in. Daphne gasped, feeling herself getting wet. Apollo pumped his finger back and forth slowly, teasing Daphne. The Sea Princess smirked, reaching her hand into Apollo's boxers, stroking his manhood slowly.

"Two can play this game." Daphne smiled sweetly. Apollo added another finger in and pumped quicker. Daphne moaned, quickening the pace of her hand sliding along Apollo's manhood. Apollo suddenly stopped, causing Daphne to stop as well.

"You ready, Princess?" Apollo asked. Daphne nodded and Apollo quickly stripped, until it was skin touching skin. Apollo positioned himself between Daphne's legs, the head of his cock rubbing softly against Daphne's opening. Daphne winced in pain as Apollo slowly pushed into her core. Apollo gave Daphne a searching look, in which she responded with a small nod.

"This is going to hurt, princess." Apollo whispered softly, before pushing harder, breaking Daphne's cherry. Daphne cried out in pain, a teardrop sliding lazily down Daphne's face. She gave a small sob. Apollo frowned.

"Do not cry, princess." He whispered, kissing Daphne to distract her from the pain.

"Keep going..." Daphne whispered back. They've already started it, why not finish? Apollo rocked inside of Daphne slowly, keeping the tempo steady.

"Quicker please." Daphne muttered. Apollo gladly complied, quickening until he was nearly ramming himself in and out of the seventeen year old. Daphne came first, her walls clamping down on Apollo's cock, causing him to come as well. Apollo kept on moving, picking Daphne up as well. Daphne giggled as she felt Apollo move inside of her. The original pain blossomed into pleasure and lust.

Daphne moaned as Apollo hit her G-Spot, signalling to Apollo to keep on hitting that spot. Apollo rammed back and forth, never missing Daphne's sweet spot. Daphne held back as Apollo cummed into her womb, waiting until he was done to come as well. Daphne collapsed to the floor, panting in exhaustion. Her eyelashes fluttered, before she fell asleep. Apollo picked her up, settled down next to her, grabbed the blanket from the floor, and covered the couples' naked bodies.


End file.
